Forbidden Love
by lovelyvampiress
Summary: This is a story with my original characters from my role-playing with my ex but in my own way. The story is about two guys whom are not meant to be with each other but they will end up breaking that rule and punishment will befall them later in the story. It's mature language and will have some yaoi in the story. also if i get enough reviews I will post more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

(don't mind my punctuation, I am still learning the proper way of writing)

Chapter 1

He woke up to his alarm clock going off. He groans and gets up to shut off the damn thing. He then turns it off and gets ready for night school. He gets to the bathroom before his sister does so he takes a quick shower. As he finishes up his shower he hears his sister approaching the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done Lola, just give me a minute to get changed."

"Alright, thanks Alex." Lola said.

Alex leaves the bathroom as Lola enters and he heads downstairs to smell food that Lola had made for them. He sits down and drinks a thick red liquid from the mug Lola had poured for him. He finishes drinking and he begins to eat as Lola comes downstairs searching for her car keys. Once he finishes eating he then cleans his dishes he used.

"Do you know where my keys are?" She asks.

"I think you put them in your room somewhere." He said.

"Okay, thanks!" Lola said, excitedly.

Lola grabs her keys and leaves as Alex grabs his school bag. He then heads to his car and heads to "Nightmare Academy". He really doesn't enjoy school but he sucks it up and arrives at the academy. He parks far away from the school so no one would park near him and he spots Lola with some people she will call friends. He smiles at Lola while he passes her and he then sees her new friends staring after him as he leaves, out of the corner of his eye. He heads to the office and as he enters the secretary's office he sees a man in the room, sitting in a chair looking very calm and collected. He then heads up to the secretary and asks for his and his sisters time table sheets. He then turns the other way and sees another man sitting in a chair, beaten to shit so he leaves the office without making a fuss. As he enters the hallway he sees Lola walking up to him with her hand out.

"Can I have my time table now?" She asks, looking into the office.

"Here, oh and your new friends were staring at me." He says, handing her the time table.

"They find us fascinating because we are the only twins in the academy." She said, smiling at the fact they were noticed.

Oh great, he was really hoping he wouldn't be noticed in school and he sighs in grief. Alex then heads to sociology, the class he hates the most. He had never liked to talk to anyone nor his kind. He usually just stuck with Lola but Lola is outgoing and keeps nagging him to go make friends. Alex doesn't want to make any friends because he is accused of "stealing their women" and is beaten up for being "a pretty boy". Alex keeps thinking of the man that was too calm in the office and wonders who he is. He begins to feel weird when he starts to think of him and wonders if he's coming down with something. When he arrives at class, he sits in the back hoping not to cause too much attention to himself. After a while, the calm man from the office comes into class and sits down in the opposite corner of where Alex is sitting.

"Now that Dave Hikari is back, I would like Mr. Brann to come up here and introduce himself." Mrs. Linden said.

He freezes up as everyone, except Dave, turns around to look at him. As he gets up to go to Mrs. Linden's side his demeanor changes and he looks up at all of the students as if he is shy.

"Umm...hi, my...my name is Alex Brann...I...I'm a mixture of every creature in this world...and I'm a full blood..." He stutters.

Alex begins to hear chattering around the classroom as he goes to sit down he hears some students call him names like gay, fag and most of them murmur about him going back to where he belongs. Mrs. Linden tries to make the students stop chatting and murmuring about him but Alex grabs his stuff and rushes out of the room. He then runs to the girls bathroom and yells for Lola to come out. As she does she is followed by her friends, she looks at Alex seeing he's getting angry as tears swell up in his eyes so she grabs his hand and rushes off to the library.

"Are you okay Alex?" she asks, worriedly.

"No...I was called gay and a fag and that I should go back to where I belong..." he said, as anger tears roll down his cheeks.

"It's okay Alex, tell me where your classroom is." she said, confidently.

He leads her to his sociology class and stays outside the classroom door. She comes out stunned at the scene in the classroom. He peeks over to see them all knocked out cold and bruises all over their bodies.

"Alex...the teacher isn't in there...what happened?" she asks, worried that he had something to do with this.

"I...I don't know...let's go check the office...she might be in there..."

They head to the office together and Alex sees Dave is back in there once again but Mrs. Linden is with him. He begins to feel nauseous so he puts his hand on his stomach and looks away from them. Lola brings him into the office and explains what happened to Alex from what he had told her. Alex sits down, only a chair away from Dave, and fiddles with the strings on his back pack.

"Hi, I'm Dave. I'm really sorry that our classmates are real assholes but I'd like to make it up to you by bringing you out to lunch but you don't have to, I know you're shy so you don't have to push yourself into doing something you're uncomfortable with." Dave said, genuinely concerned of Alex's well being.

He shakes his head no timidly as Lola comes out of the office pissed, she grabs his arm and leaves the office holding him close so he feels safe. She brings him to their next class that they have together. He knows that they only have this one class together but he is happy she is trying to be a good older sister and once the bell rings the teacher then opens the door for them to enter. Lola then brings Alex to the back of the class and sits beside him so they can also work on their homework together. The bell finally rings signaling its lunch time and Alex buys lunch for the both of them. He then brings it over to Lola which is in the back of the cafeteria at an empty table just for the two of them. Her friends come over to the both of them and sit down with them for lunch. He then smiles at Lola and sits down to eat. More girls swarm the table to see him smile and they all giggle to each other. Alex ends up looking over and sees Dave come into the lunchroom and he feels his cheeks heat up thinking of what he did to his classmates. Alex begins to munch on his food but sees Dave leaving so he gets up and follows him with some girls following him while giggling. Alex moves faster to get away from the girls following him and he turns down the hallway Dave does and knocks down a girl with red eyes and long, multicoloured hair.

"I'm sorry...I should watch where I'm going." he said while helping her up.

"It's okay but you shouldn't follow him." the girl said.

"Umm...follow who? Oh, I'm sorry for being rude, I'm Alex Brann." he said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Dianna and I mean Dave, he doesn't like being followed." Dianna said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh...okay, I'll thank him later then..." he said, bowing at her then turns around and leaves.

Dianna walks over to Dave smirking and they walk away in silence.

"So, what's up with the Alex guy?" she asks, still smirking at him.

"None of your damn business." he said in a cold tone.

"You're lucky we're at school or I'd beat your ass right here so be prepared for when you get home, you have a lot of explaining to do." she said as she turns and kicks Dave's ass.

Alex returns to his classes after running into Dianna. After the bell rings to signal the night is done, Alex heads to his locker noticing he hasn't seen Dave since lunch and love letters start to fall out of his locker, bringing him back to his senses. He sees they're all from female classmates and he just shoves the love letters into his back pack without reading them. He grabs everything he needs and closes his locker. A male student comes up to Alex and goes to punch him but he blocks his fist by grabbing his hand. Alex squeezes his hand so hard, all the bones in his hand break and he falls to the ground cradling his broken hand yelling and cursing in pain. Alex heads to his car, a blue mustang, puts his stuff in the car and drives home. Dianna and Dave watched Alex break the guys hand from afar and they begin to wonder what the twins are. Lola heads home in her car, a red mustang, and once she gets home she knows Alex is home so she goes into the house pissed off. She sees Alex in his dragon form so she heads over to him and hugs him.

"It'll be okay Alex." she said, kissing his dragon form on the forehead.

Alex changes back to his human form and he gets thirsty so he heats up a few blood bags on the stove for Lola and himself. The blood finishes heating up and they sit down, drinking the blood in coffee mugs. As they finish drinking their blood someone starts knocking on the door and walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Recap - Someone knocks on the door and enters the house.

Alex and Lola see that it's their younger sister, Starlight. They smile at her and Alex gets up to make food for her as Lola gets up and hugs her. Alex finishes making the food for Starlight and he places it on the table for her.

"I'm going to the gym then the bath house okay." Alex said, getting ready to leave.

"Alright but no fighting anyone there okay. We can't have people knowing we're the original demons and angels." Lola said.

He nods and walks off to the gym that's near the both house. He begins to work out and all the girls start watching him like he's a fresh piece of meat but he ignores the stares from the girls. He finishes his work out and packs up his stuff then heads down to the bath house. He heads into the men's bath that's colder than the other ones and he soaks up the coldness to relax. He hears someone else enter the room and as he opens his eyes he sees it's one of the classmates that called him gay so he gets out of the bath. He leaves the room to get changed and starts thinking to himself " _Man, I hate it when men follow me but they always try to get close to me when I just want to rip their heads off"_. He heads back home but stops by the ramen shop and orders 10 bowls to eat there at the shop. He eats all the ramen he ordered, leaves a decent tip for the owner and heads home. He senses someone following him so he goes through an alley and transports himself back home before his stalker could see where he had gone. He shivers knowing the sun will be up in a few hours and he ends up changing into his sensitive part when he headed to bed. The alarm goes off later that night and he gets up, yawns, goes downstairs and his eyes went from black yesterday to blue today.

"I would put in your contacts, your eyes are blue." Lola said, looking at his eyes.

"Well you need your red contacts in because your eyes are green now." He said, looking at her.

They both head to their rooms to put the contacts they need in then head back downstairs and they eat raw meat today. They head off to school and some of the guys in the school head over to Alex but Alex freezes up. The guys smile and congratulate him for dealing with the bully as Alex heads into the school. He nods at them, grabs his stuff from his locker and he leaves the love letters that fell out of his locker on the ground as he heads to class.

"Hey, did you think about my offer from yesterday?" Dave asked, coming up behind him.

"Yes and I don't make friends with disgusting men." Alex said, walking off to class.

Dave, as well as his fellow classmates, look at Alex like he's psycho and Dave becomes even more interested in Alex as he heads to class. As Dave sits in his normal spot, he sees Alex is fidgety again and he begins to wonder if Alex has multiple personalities. The teacher begins discussing the "Firsts", the ones who created each and every kind of creature on earth, heaven and hell. They also learn that "originals" also created humans as well. After class finishes, Dave sees Alex's right eye is yellow and his left eye is black, Alex puts his contacts in and Dave begins to wonder what his true eye colour is. Dave gets up to talk to him but he vanished from his spot so he shrugs and skips next class. Dave sees he's with a girl who looks like him so he guesses that she's his twin and they are drinking a dark red liquid which he smells is blood so he now knows Alex was telling the truth about being a vampire. Dave knows everyone thought that the twins were only human until Alex broke the were-bear's hand. Ever since that day everyone has been wondering what Alex is as Dave wonders if he really is everything and is pure blood of every creature there is. Dave realizes that the originals are pure bloods but of what kind? Dave goes to the library to do research on the "Firsts" but only finds out that they are part vampire, werewolf, and human. Alex senses what Dave is doing so he heads over to Lola.

"Someone is doing research on the "Firsts", we need to leave." he said pissed off.

"But...we've finally come home." Lola said, upset.

"I know...we'll stay here until someone recognizes us." Alex said.

Lola smiles, hugs Alex and heads over to her friends. Alex knows he must stop showing his full strength but he knows that no one knows that originals have multiple personalities. Alex goes to the lunch room to wait for Lola to come bring him lunch and when the bell rings, Lola comes into the lunch room. The were-bear has a cast on his hand but he's with his brother, they go over to Alex and the brother punches him in the face. The side of his lip starts bleeding so Alex's fangs come out and he smirks, lapping up the blood with his long tongue. All the women start blushing and Lola rolls her eyes at Alex. Lola then steps in front of Alex to protect him but the brother takes a swing at her so Alex pulls her behind him and Dave rips his hand off. The twins look at each other with wide eyes and begin to wonder what Dave is. They get their lunch, sit down and Alex waves Dave over to the table after he got his lunch. Dave goes to the table they are sitting at and sit beside Alex. Lola smiles and he knows she is silently laughing at him inside her head. Alex pretends it doesn't bother him and he begins to eat. He sees Dianna so he waves her down and she heads over to them at the table. She ends up sitting beside Lola and Alex smirks at her, knowing how much she hates girls too close to her. Lola throws her spaghetti at him so he retaliates by throwing his milk shake at her and she gets so pissed at him that her face turns a dark red. She then throws her fruit cup at him but it ends up hitting Dave and it becomes a huge food fight in the lunch room but when the were-wolf principle comes in everyone stops except for Lola, Alex, Dave and Dianna. They get brought to the office and they all burst out laughing about the food fight they started. Alex sees the guy Dave beat up in class, comes up to him after the other three were brought into the office to wait for their turn and he pushes Alex into a closet. The guy kisses him roughly that it surprises Alex that he uses some of his strength to push him out of the closet and through the wall. Dave watches as Bryan, the principles son, get shoved out of the closet, through the wall as Lola runs up to Alex and grabs his face to make him look at her to calm him down. The Hikari's watch as Alex's eyes go from black to neon blue to black again and Lola brings him home to give him a hot cup of blood to keep him in control of himself.

"That disgusting pig of a boy kissed me Lola!" Alex said, enraged.

"I know Alex but you could have killed the boy and we'd be caught and recognised then put to death...and I'm beginning to like Dave and Dianna Hikari." Lola said, amused at her own thought.

Alex starts to chuckle at her and he realizes that he's thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to stay home for a few days, just tell them I caught the flu." He said.

"I'll also tell them you got an adrenaline rush from being kissed and that's why he got hurt. Also keep your angel side under control because I had to erase your class mates minds because he told them you're every creature on earth, heaven and hell." Lola said in a concerned tone.

"Gotcha, I'll be more careful and to stay away from school when it's that time he comes out." Alex said, deep in thought.

"Well...you want to go for a run? We'll to keep our eyes as wolf eyes but it will be fun." Lola said, smiling at him because she knows he's clueless about her past.

"Sure and I wish we didn't need to introduce ourselves as siblings because I like just being cousins." Alex whined.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just because you're more angel doesn't mean anything then when your pure demon. Also you must not tell anyone of Lucifer or he will kill you and I will allow him to do so." Lola said, warning him with a smirk on her face.

"I know, uncle has always been like that." Alex nods, agreeing with himself.

"You're lucky you're still on his good list, I'm not so lucky because I was supposed to be the first boy in the family but what a pity, I'm a girl." Lola smiled, being happy she is a girl.

Alex yawns and tells Lola he's heading to the gym so he grabs his gym clothes and heads out. Lola sits there in her own thoughts and decides to go swimming at the lake since it's the weekend so she puts her 2 piece swimsuit under her normal clothes and heads off to the lake. When she gets there she sees a light in a window of a house that's right beside the lake and she sees Dianna walk by the window that she gets so nervous that she takes her clothes off quickly and dives into the water. Lola pops back up to see that Dianna is looking out at the lake in her direction so she begins to do laps around the lake so she can keep her mind off of Dianna. It finally becomes dark out and Lola knows Alex will be worrying about her so she gets out, grabs her stuff, heads into the forest and makes her stuff appear at the house as she transforms into a black panther. She runs home but didn't notice that Dave was near and he watched her shift but when she gets home Alex has the door already open for her so she enters. She changes back, grabs her clothes and goes into the other room to change out of her swimwear then enters the room Alex is in as he sits on the couch looking upset.

"What's wrong Alex?" Lola asks, seeing that he is nervous.

"I think I've imprinted on Dave from the beginning...I had a flashback from when we were children...when we didn't have to pretend to die..." Alex said, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks.


End file.
